witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Cirilla Fiona (imposter)
"false Ciri" BeccaIn leaked material |Status = Deceased |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Nationality = |Titles = Empress of Nilfgaard Queen of Cintra Suzerain of Attre and Abb Yarra Duchess of Rowan and Ymlac Lady of Darn Rowan Heiress to Inis Ard Skellig and Inis An Skellig Princess of Brugge and Duchess of Sodden |Parents = Unnamed parent(s) |Partner = Emhyr var Emreis |Lookalike = Viola Prettejohn |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |Appears_other = }} }} Cirilla Fiona as she was officially called, known also as False Ciri, was the wife of Emperor Emhyr var Emreis. She was an orphaned girl of nobility and of roughly the same age and somewhat similar in appearance as Ciri. Because of this, she was abducted and taken to Nilfgaard in order to deceive Emhyr. Despite the Emperor's instant recognition of imposture, he officially recognized her as the real Cirilla and gave her the titles of Duchess of Rowan and Ymlac before sending her to one of the farthest reaches of the Empire. While averse to her at the beginning, during his rare visits Emhyr started to have some kind of feelings toward her and officially married her after the war, thus legalizing the Nilfgaardian control over Cintra via personal union. Biography Not much is known about False Ciri's past or even her real name. She was of Cintran nobility before her parents were killed, likely during the First Northern War, leaving her an orphan, and went through several refugee camps before finally ending up in Brugge, where she worked by measuring out cloth. When Codringher and Fenn was tasked by Geralt to learn why a sorcerer named Rience was trying to so hard to get his hands on Ciri, Codringher learned of a girl, similar in age and appearance to Ciri, and tried to persuade Geralt to use her as a decoy to get Rience to back off. However, Geralt refused to do so and the matter was dropped. The night the Thanedd coup started, Rience sent Schirrú to deal with the detective agency the same night and the half-elf, along with another accomplice, Nazarian, found the notes on the lookalike. They then met up with Rience on July 3rd, a few days after the failed attempt to get the real Ciri, and after some discussion, went to Brugge the next day and kidnapped the girl before handing her off to Pitcairn Godyvron in Verden. By July 10th, she had been transported to Nilfgaard and put under Countess Stella Congreve's care. Later that month, Emperor Emhyr var Emreis formally welcomed her and gave her the title of Suzerain of Attre and Abb Yarra (one of the real Ciri's titles). However, he knew immediately that she wasn't the real Ciri, as the real one was his daughter, and thus sent False Ciri to Darn Rowan, one of the farthest points from the capital and thus out of sight while the search for the real Ciri continued. At Darn Rowan Castle, Stella continued to educate the young woman when, 6 months after Emhyr formally met her and sent her away, he came to visit while a portrait of her was being painted by Robin Anderida. As it was believed they were close to getting the real Ciri, something had to be done with False Ciri. After he asked if there was anything she wished for, and receiving a no, the emperor then asked for her real name, but False Ciri refused, stating her own name meant she was a nobody while as Cirilla she was important. After reassuring her no harm would come to her, the emperor once more asked if there was anything she wished for and this time she responded that she wished to stay there, in Darn Rowan with the countess. Though the emperor personally thought it was a mistake on her part he agreed to it. }} A short time later, she and Stella visited the city of Nilfgaard, after Emhyr had found and talked with the real Ciri and had let her go. Emhyr then decided to marry False Ciri, making her empress, though it was only to secure Cintra as part of the Empire. As the Empress, Cirilla Fiona was in close personal relationship with Stella Congreve, who was referred to as the "Imperial mother-in-law". She eventually died some time before 1331, being outlived by Stella. Notes * Though she never features in the release version of , "False Ciri" was mentioned in leaked materials from 2014. She was to appear on Skellige and use another name - "Becca" (the same as the second queen of Cintra). It was not explained whether or not this was her real name or just another alias. * Ironically, centuries later, the only known portrait left of Ciri is actually of False Ciri. * Though it's insinuated that Emhyr started to have feelings for False Ciri, it's never actually specified if he did fall in love with her. Gallery False by Jana Komarková.png Denis_Gordeev_Emhyr_False_Ciri_Stella_Congreve.jpeg Denis_Gordeev_fake_ciri_emhyr_stella.jpeg References de:Falsche Ciri fr:Fausse Ciri it:Falsa Ciri pl:Fałszywa Ciri pt-br:Falsa Ciri ru:Лже-Цирилла uk:Фальшива Цірі Category:Humans Category:The Witcher 3 cut characters Category:Consorts Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned-only characters